This invention relates generally to bearings using fluid for cooling and, more particularly, to a bearing housing having a chamber for water or other cooling liquid.
Bearings operating in extremely hot conditions such as, but not limited to, continuous caster equipment, require auxiliary cooling in order to prevent the loss or reduced effectiveness of bearing lubricant, generally oil or grease. The usual method to provide this cooling is to mount the bearing in a housing which itself is cooled. Typically, this bearing housing is designed and constructed with a chamber or cavity containing a liquid, usually water or treated water. The liquid flows through the chamber, taking with it the excess heat that has been transferred to the liquid.
One of the problems with such conventional bearing designs is the adhesion of deposits within the chamber. Minerals and foreign matter suspended in the liquid drop out of suspension when the liquid is in the chamber, resulting in deposits that accumulate, solidify and eventually plug the flow of the cooling liquid. The loss of cooling then allows the bearing housing, the bearing itself and the lubricant to overheat. The excessive heat renders the lubricant ineffective and the bearing itself fails. Other problems involve corrosion within the chamber.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.